Koji's Dream
by Bunnymae
Summary: Koji falls asleep one night, only to have a nightmare about cake, girls, and dancing! As his nightmare gets worse and worse, more and more anime characters appear!


**Disclaimer **

Please remember that this fan fiction is a dream. Think about your own dreams, do they ever make much sense?

Also, I do not own any anime or manga charcaters that are mentioned in this fanfic. This is for non-profit, enjoyable, fun only. This story will never be sold, rented, ect, and so there for I am not breaking any copyright laws. Thank you,

Bunny

**Kouji's Dream**

Kouji Minamoto was settling down into his sleeping bag for a night of peaceful sleep. He and his friends, Takuya Kanabara, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Neemon, and Bokomon had traveled what felt like a thousand miles that day. Kouji was looking forward to getting a full eight hours worth of sleep before they had to travel again the next morning. Kouji laid down and closed his eyes, sighing as he drifted off to sleep.

A dream interrupted Kouji's plan of restless sleep. He stood on the same beach that he and friends had visited a few weeks before. All of his friends, even Koichi (who had not been with them the first time they had visited the beach), stood next to him. Takuya stretched his arms up into the air and excitedly yelled, "It's the beach, Bay-Be!"

"Yeah Bay-Be!" Tommy yelled copying Takuya's gesture with his arms.

"It's fun to say, isn't it Tommy?" Takuya asked him, smiling.

"Yes!" Tommy said, "Bay-Be!" He repeated. "Say it with me Takuya!" Tommy asked.

"Only if Zoe does too!" Takuya replied, laughing.

"I'll only say it if everybody else says it too!" Zoe said stubbornly.

"O.K!" Koichi, J.P., Neemon, and Bokomon agreed readily.

"You too, Kouji" Takuya said. Kouji gave his friends a reproachful look.

"Whatever," Kouji said and turned to walk away.

"Come back, Kouji!" Tommy yelled after him.

"Well, let's just say it without him!" Bokomon suggested.

"Alright!" Everyone but Kouji agreed. As Kouji walked farther down the beach he could hear his friends shouting at the top of their lungs, "THE BEACH, BAY-BE!", repeatedly. As Kouji rounded the top of a sand dune, he spied a long line of reclining beach chairs occupied with sun tanning girls in bikinis. For some reason Kouji knew some of the girls' names and felt as though he knew some of them really well. There was Misty Waterflower, Serenity Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Rika Nonaka, Mimi Tachikawa, Sora Takenouchi, Sakura Avalon, Ruby Moon, Faye Valentine (No relation to Mai), Kagome Higurashi, Jun Tao, and Anna Kyoyama. Kouji approached the beach chairs meaning to ask the girls why they seemed so familiar to him, but before he could even take another step five guys came running down the beach, drooling. Kouji had the same weird feeling that he knew each of these guys also. He recognized them as Brock Rock, Davis Motomiya, Duke Devlin, Ryo of the Wooden Sword, and Miroku the Monk. The five boys stopped in the middle of the long line of beach chairs and continue to drool, their eyes twinkling and little hearts floating above their heads. Another boy stepped up beside Kouji, also looking at the girls. Kouji, about to freak out, recognized the newcomer as T.K. Takaishi. T.K. wobbled on the spot as though he was about to fall over. Just as Kouji reached over to catch him, T.K. righted himself and his tongue rolled out of his mouth as he begin to drool at the girls also. Suddenly, a large frying pan flew over Kouji's head and collided with T.K. Kari Kamiya now stood on the other side of Kouji, fuming.

"And just WHAT do you think your doing, T.K.!" Kari, screaming in raging anger, pulled another frying pan out of her pocket. Completely lost and bewildered, Kouji turned and started to walk back to his friends, where life would be closer to normal. Neemon and Julian Star came over the dune, walking his way caring a giant pink, five-tiered cake. They sat the enormous pink cake down next to the beach chairs. All of the girls and a group of even more people came running towards the cake, trampling Kouji who stood between them and the cake. As Kouji begin to stand up the cake started to wobble and jiggle. Everybody stood back and gasped as Takuya popped out of the top of the cake and screamed, "THE BEACH, BAY-BE!" Disgusted with Takuya tainted cake, the large group of people turned to a cake covered table that had materialized where the beach chairs had been. Kouji watched as the greedy girls fought over cake pieces and ice cream. Two of them, Misty Waterflower and Mai Valentine, were pulling each others hair and scream insults as they fought for the last piece of chocolate cake. Eventually everyone, including Kouji who had decided to just go along with his dream, had a piece of cake and sat in a circle eating it. Suddenly Jeri Katou cried out, "How come no one was checking ME out! Does no one like me!" She began to cry as everybody developed guilty faces. Takato Matsuki scooted next to her a placed an arm around her shoulders, "I like you, Jeri." He comforted. Jeri stopped crying and smiled shyly. Davis Motomiya looked up from his cake and said in a surprised voice, "Hey! Kouji wasn't lookin' at girls!"

"Yeah, he's not a jerk like the rest of you!" Mai Valentine said in defense of Kouji.

"He's so cute!" Misty Waterflower squealed. Behind her Ash Ketchum yelled angrily, "WHAT!".

"We like him best out of all of you!" Faye Valentine (no relation to Mai) said agreeing with Misty Waterflower. In chorus all of the girls agreed and begin to chase after Kouji. Kouji ran farther down the beach, trying to outrun the girls. The other boys, realizing that this meant no girls for them, began to chase after Kouji also. Kouji spied a big outcrop of rocks a little ways down the beach and jumped behind them. Julian Star was already hiding behind the rock and said in a hushed whisper, "Please don't give away my hiding spot, because there is a girl looking for me too!"

"Don't worry," Kouji said catching his breath, "I won't do _anything_ that would unveil our hiding spot." Julian and Kouji continued to share their rock as they listened to the angry mob of people trying to find Kouji. Tori Avalon suddenly popped behind the rock with them.

"Hide me from Ruby!" He cried. They heard a voice on the other side of the rock taunting, "You cant hide from me Tori!" and Ruby Moon came around the rock with a triumphant grin on her face.

"Now I have you," she exclaimed as she turned back to the beach, "I found all three of them, their right here!" The mob came around the bend wearing ball gowns and tuxedos. They pulled Julian, Tori, and Kouji out from behind the rocks. Yoh Asakura held up a boom box and yelled, "Lets dance!" A stage appeared on the dune Kouji had rounded so many hours before. A group of Faust VIII skeletons stood on the stage playing instruments as everybody except Kouji danced a waltz. An old man in a stripped shirt yelled, "Lets Hula!" Everybody stopped dancing and gave the weird man funny looks.

"And just _who_ are _you_!" Tori Avalon rudely asked him. Ikki Tenryo and Medabee walked up and explained, "Why, he's Mr. Referee!"

"OOHH!" The crowd chorused together, understandingly. Kouji turned from the referee guy and looked at the group of dancing people. They had all donned Hula skirts and were doing the Limbo. Ikki spied Kouji and pulled Koji over to him.

"Hey, you both have the same name, and look! You both have the same nose!" Ikki said pushing Koji towards Kouji. Confused, Kouji stared after Ikki. Ikki walked up to Rei Ayanami and asked her for a dance. Shinji Ikari cut in, saying, "I don't think so!" Kouji turned back to Koji realizing he was being rude ignoring him and said, "Hi." Koji stuck his nose in the air and said, "Humph!" before he turned and asked Kagome Higurashi to dance. Inu Yasha pulled Tetsusaiga out of its scabbard and screamed at Koji, "DEMON BEGONE!" Koji, screaming, ran down the beach closely followed by the raging Inu Yasha. Kagome turned to Tuxedo Mask and asked him for a dance. Bunny Tsukino transformed into Sailor Moon and screamed at Kagome, "I am the sailor-suited pretty soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" and then began to pull Kagome's hair.

Suddenly the view zooms hundreds of miles away to a branch on a deserted island. A small tree cricket sat there chirping. Eyes peaked out from the green banana tree leaves and the furry arm of a spider monkey reached out and snatched the cricket. The monkey then stuffed the cricket into its mouth and chomped satisfyingly. It zoomed back in to Kouji and the others.

"HUH!" Everyone, including Kouji, cried out. Serenity Wheeler grabbed Kouji's hand and pulled him on to the dance floor. Everyone was now wearing flapper dress and zoot suits while dancing to Weird Al's "Grape Fruit Diet" parody on "The Zoot Suite Riot" played by Faust's skeletons. Duke Devlin and Tristan Taylor grabbed Kouji and started to drag him off behind the school gym to beat him up.

"We don't let anybody put the moves on Serenity. Only we can do that." Tristan said. As the first punch hit Kouji in the side of the head he sat up in his sleeping bag. _I am glad that's over with_, Kouji thought to himself. He crawled out of bed and went to the camp fire where everyone else was sitting.

"Umm, Kouji? Aren't you forgetting something?" Zoe asked, her cheeks flushing pink as she looked away.

"What do you-?" Kouji looked down at himself and realized he had no pants on! Takuya stood and slapped Kouji on the back.

"That's ok Buddy! You don't have to have any worries here!" Takuya said smiling.

"And just where is 'here'?" Kouji asked worriedly.

"Don't you know?" Takuya said, still smiling. "We're at the beach, Bay-Be!" Kouji looked puzzled at him for a second and ran, screaming into the woods. Not looking where he was going, Kouji tripped over a branch and tumbled over a cliff edge. As he fell he saw a giant yellow dragon flying at him. Ash Ketchum caught Kouji's hand and pulled him on to the dragon.

"What is this!" Kouji screamed, frightened.

"It's a Dragonite, a Pokemon." Ash said. Unexpectedly a large cat shaped, hot air balloon rose up beside the Dragonite.

"Prepare for trouble," A caped figure from inside the balloon basket said.

"And make it double," Another said.

"To protect the world from devastation," The first said.

"To unite all pe-"

"Ok, ok. We get it, your Team Rocket; you've come to steal Pikachu, blah, blah, blah." Ash interrupted them.

"How dare you!" The first voice said. The figures threw off their capes revealing a blue and pink haired pair in matching white suites. "You can't ruin our theme like that! Now be good and let us finish!" The pink haired one continued.

"No!" Ash said. "I won't be good; mom has supper waiting for me! Go Pikachu, use Thunder!" Ash threw a Pokemon ball at Team Rocket. A small yellow Pokemon doll flew out and landed on the blue haired ones head.

"Dash it all!" Ash exclaimed. "I thought I had caught Pikachu once and for all in a Pokemon ball. Instead I caught that Pikachu plushie! Rats!" Pikachu, on Ash's shoulder, mumbled something that sound like cursing to Kouji.

"Well, if you'd only agree to go into a Pokemon ball, then we wouldn't have to go through this!" Ash argued with Pikachu. "Now, go over there and stop Team Rocket!" Pikachu stuck his tiny black nose in the air and chirped a reply that could have only been a "no".

"Fine." Ash mumbled pushing Pikachu off his shoulder. "Go Charizard!" Pikachu, falling down and down and down into the bottomless canyon that they were now flying over, kept yelling his name, "Pikachu", over and over. Ash threw another Pokemon ball and a large orange dragon came out.

"Charizard, use the one where you grab them and spin in circles around an earth!" Ash yelled, looking triumphant a little too soon, Kouji thought. Suddenly, Charizard stopped in mid-air, turned around and gave Ash a look that could have only meant, "Huh?"

"You know that one, the one that's helped us win so many times!" Ash said, continuing to confuse Charizard. Charizard, not sure what to do with Ash, flew away into the sunset.

"NO!" Ash howled after Charizard. "I can't fight Team Rocket alone!"

"Why would we want to fight you!" The blue haired one said snottily.

"Yes, why indeed?" The pink haired one agreed. "You no longer have Pikachu, why would we want any of your other useless Pokemon?" And with that Team Rocket blasted off with out getting blown up this time.

"NOOOOOO!" Ash continued to howl at the top of his lungs. Annoyed with Ash's bawling the Dragonite craned his neck around and said, "I have had enough of this, Goodbye." Dragonite rolled over in mid-air, which caused Ash and Kouji to fall off.

Kouji was still screaming at the top of his lungs when someone shook him hard. He opened his eyes and saw Takuya leaning over him.

"Are you alright?" Takuya asked. "You were screaming at the top of your lungs like someone was killing you." Even though Takuya's voice sounded concerned he was smiling.

"I……I was only dreaming!" Kouji realized.

"Good!" Said Takuya. "Now you can have some cake!" Kouji looked at the others, they all had a piece of cake in their hands. Kouji jumped up and ran screaming into the woods once more.

"But I made it myself!" Tommy called after him.

"What's up with him?" Zoe asked shrugging and shoving another piece into her mouth.

"I don't know, but this means more cake for me!" J.P. said happily.

The End


End file.
